wtf! jeno-lee!
by creamymocca
Summary: Jeno memang suka seenaknya, sehingga Jaemin harus melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuan Jeno. NoMin. JenMin [JenoXJaemin].
1. chapter 1

Pagi yang cerah.

Tapi sepertinya tidak secerah suasana hati Jaemin saat ini.

Sungguh Jaemin sangat ingin mengoyak tubuh kekasihnya saat ini.

Kenapa?

Jika kalian tahu, hari ini adalah hari dimana ada tes dan ujian-ujian lain di sekolah mereka dan tentunya sangat penting untuk kelulusan mereka nanti.

Tapi bagaimana bisa berangkat kesekolah lalu mengikuti ujian jika sekarang ada sesuatu yang masih menancap di lubangmu dan tangan kekar nan jari-jarinya yang panjang masih setia melingkari pinggangmu?

Maka dari itulah jangan salahkan Jaemin jika ingin mengoyak tubuh kekasihnya yang diketahui bernama Jeno itu.

"Jeennn, keluarkan _milikmu_ yang masih bersarang _didalamku_ itu. Kita harus sekolah~"

"Membolos sajalah. Memangnya kau bisa jalan setelah kugempur tadi malam?" _Well, to vulgar,_ tapi entah kenapa Jaemin suka dengan suara Jeno saat ia mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu, tapi sepertinya tidak untuk sekarang.

"Tidak, kau yang harus sekolah. Ayolah, ini masih pukul enam, masih ada waktu satu jam untuk bersiap-siap. Aku tidak bisa sekolah Jen, jalanku pasti terseok-seok, jadi aku akan menulis surat izin tidak masuk. Nanti kau yang akan memberikan surat izinnya ke Park-ssaem." Jaemin yang berbicara panjang lebar dan hanya dibalas dengusan oleh Jeno.

Jaemin kesal, akhirnya ia membalikkan badannya ke arah Jeno dengan tujuan ingin menjitaknya. Ia lupa jika _milik_ Jeno masih tertancap di _dalamnya_ , sehingga _milik_ Jeno sukses menggesek titik sensitifnya.

"A-aah, Jen-- uuh~ keluarkan! A-AH! JENO!"

Bukannya mengeluarkan, Jeno malah menusuk-nusukkan _miliknya_ lebih dalam lagi.

"Cih bullshit. Kau bilang ingin dikeluarkan, kenapa tambah mendesah keras?" Jeno semakin gencar untuk menusuk-nusuk _miliknya_ kedalam tubuh Jaemin yang sekarang hanya dapat terkulai lemah dibawah kuasanya.

"Aah.. ahh- J-JENO I'M GOING TO CUM!"

Sebelum Jaemin mengeluarkan cairan semennya, Jeno sudah mengeluarkannya terlebih dahulu didalam Jaemin dan ia langsung mengeluarkan penisnya.

Jaemin mengerang kecewa.

Bisa-bisanya Jeno mengeluarkan _miliknya_ dari dalam tubuhnya sebelum ia pelepasan.

 _"What the fucking hell,_ Jeno?! Apa maksudmu?" Jaemin menarik lengan Jeno yang akan beranjak dari kasur. Seringai jahil mulai muncul diwajah Jeno.

Jaemin dengan kondisi wajah yang memerah, penis yang masih berdiri tegak dengan sempurna, dan jangan lupakan analnya yang masih berkedut-kedut ingin dimasuki lagi.

 _Very sexy and hot._

Tapi sesekali menjahili Jaemin yang sedang dalam kondisi seperti ini tidak masalah, iya 'kan?

"Jaem, ini sudah setengah tujuh. Aku harus segera berangkat ke sekolah. Untuk surat izinmu itu bisa kubuatkan nanti." Jeno segera beranjak ke arah kamar mandi, seolah-olah melupakan kondisi Jaemin yang masih kacau saat ini. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Oh! dan satu lagi honey, kau bisa menyelesaikan 'itu' sendirian 'kan? Maaf ya, aku takut terlambat, hehe. Dan juga, semoga kita cepat-cepat mendapatkan baby karena tadi aku mengeluarkannya didalam." Jeno segera menutup pintu kamar mandi karena Jaemin mulai melemparkan semua barang kearahnya dan terkekeh pelan ketika Jaemin mulai meneriakinya dengan sumpah serapahnya.

"DASAR LEE- _FUCKING-_ SIALAN-JENO!"

 **end-**

 ** _kira-kira kalian setuju ga kalau ini aku buat ada sequelnya? soalnya aku pengen buat sequelnya sih hwhw._**

 ** _thanks for reading, hope u guys like it! :D_**

 ** _xoxo_**


	2. chapter 2

**SEQUEL**

Sudah 3 bulan mereka lulus dari sekolah mereka, dan itu artinya sudah 3 bulan juga Jaemin mengandung anak yang dibuatnya bersama Jeno 3 bulan lalu.

Yah, awalnya keluarga mereka sempat kaget karena Jaemin telah mengandung saat ia masih belum menikah, dan bahkan yang keluarga Jaemin ketahui, Jeno hanyalah teman dekat Jaemin.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Dan hormon anak muda zaman sekarang tidak bisa diatur. Maka dari itu keluarga mereka hanya pasrah menerima keadaan.

Tepat sebulan lalu pun mereka akhirnya mengadakan pernikahan yang hanya didatangi oleh sahabat dan kerabat terdekat.

Setelah menikah, mereka tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang sederhana tetapi tidak begitu sederhana juga 'sih.

Dikatakan sederhana karena ukurannya yang bisa dibilang agak sedang. Dibilang tidak begitu sederhana, karena ruang-ruang di apartemen mereka yang sangat lengkap dan disertai furniture yang juga tidak kalah lengkap dengan rumah-rumah mewah.

Kembali ke Jeno dan Jaemin, saat ini mereka sedang berada dikasur dan bermanja-manja ria dengan posisi Jeno tidur dengan paha Jaemin sebagai bantal. Dan jangan lupakan kepala Jeno yang menghadap ke arah perut rata Jaemin yang sedikit membuncit dan mengecupnya sesekali. Sedangkan Jaemin hanya mengelus-elus rambut Jeno sedari tadi sambil memperhatikan tingkah laku suaminya itu.

"Jen, tidak kerja?"

"Tidak ah, malas. Kemarin aku sudah lembur, aku lelah." Sebagai jawaban, Jaemin hanya memutar matanya malas.

Yah, itulah kebiasaan suaminya. Sebagai penerus pengurus perusahaan keluarga Lee, terkadang dia bisa seenaknya dalam bekerja. Seperti mencari berbagai alasan untuk membolos misalnya, setelah itu menyerahkan semua pekerjaannya kepada bawahannya yang menurutnya sudah ahli.

 _'Dasar Lee-sialan-Jeno. Untung cinta.' -_ Jaemin.

Asik berpikir, Jaemin tidak sadar apa yang dilakukan suami sialannya kepadanya saat ini. "U-uuh, Jen.. geli." Jaemin mulai meremat rambut Jeno untuk menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang diberikan Jeno untuknya saat ini.

 _Well,_ kalian pasti mengerti apa yang dilakukan Jeno pada istrinya 'kan?

Yup.

Jeno sedang memberikan ciuman sekaligus jilatan-jilatan basah disekitar perut Jaemin.

"Jaem, sayang. Dokter masih membolehkan kita untuk berhubungan badan meskipun kau sedang berbadan dua iyakan?" Suara berat Jeno dan pandangan mata Jeno yang berkabut nafsu membuat Jaemin bergidik ngeri.

"B-boleh sih. T-TAPI JANGAN MAIN KASAR!" Jaemin mulai berteriak karena dengan kurang ajarnya, Jeno mulai menarik celana Jaemin dan mulai menyingkap kemeja Jaemin tanpa melepaskannya.

Jeno bersiul rendah, dan sekali lagi, ia membuat Jaemin bergidik ngeri karena mendengar siulannya.

"Berapa lama aku tidak menjamahmu? Kenapa semakin lama kulitmu semakin halus saja- dan oh! lihat! lubangmu juga sudah sangat rapat, berbeda dengan.. 3 bulan yang lalu? saat aku masih sering menyodokmu, ingat kan?. Kau menjaga dirimu dengan sangat baik nyonya Lee." Jaemin merasa tersanjung, sekaligus merasakan pipinya memanas karena malu.

Tersanjung karena pujian Jeno mengenai tubuhnya, dan merasa malu karena _dirty talk_ yang dilontarkan Jeno kepadanya.

Tanpa aba-aba, Jeno mulai mencium bibir Jaemin ganas. Jaemin kaget karena tingkah Jeno yang begitu tiba-tiba. Ia sedikit lupa cara melakukan _french kiss_ yang baik dan benar jika bersama Jeno, tapi lama-kelamaan ia sudah terbiasa dengannya.

Ciuman Jeno mulai turun ke area leher putih milik Jaemin. Tak lupa, ia memberikan tanda disekitarnya. Ciumannya semakin turun ke dada Jaemin, dan akhirnya ia sampai pada tonjolan pink milik Jaemin yang sudah tegang akibat banyak rangsangan yang ia dapatkan. Jeno lalu menghisapnya bak seorang bayi yang sedang kelaparan. Tak hanya itu, Jeno juga mencubitnya sesekali, sehingga tonjolan yang awalnya pink berubah menjadi sedikit merah dan bengkak.

Jaemin memekik tertahan karena ulah Jeno. Ia akui, permainan Jeno lebih lihai daripada 3 bulan yang lalu. Dan Jaemin sangat menyukainya.

Jeno sudah tidak tahan lagi, ia lalu segera melepaskan celananya dan mengurut kejantanannya agar lebih tegang dari sebelumnya.

Jaemin terbelalak kaget. Penis Jeno terlihat lebih besar dan panjang dibandingkan 3 bulan yang lalu. "I-itu-- kenapa lebih b-besar?"

Jeno terkekeh pelan. Ekspresi Jaemin sangat lucu saat ini. Jeno jadi tidak tega akan menyodok Jaemin.

"Kenapa? Suka? Ini hadiah untukmu kok, haha." Jeno menggesekkan kejantanannya disekitar hole sempit Jaemin.

"E-eengh." Jaemin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Saat Jeno menggesekkan penisnya saja sudah sangat nikmat, apalagi saat ia memasukkannya dan menumbuknya sedalam mungkin iyakan?

"Sayang, aku akan memasukkannya ya? Aku akan melakukannya dengan sangat pelan kok." Jeno tersenyum sangat tulus hingga matanya membentuk bulan sabit. Sangat tampan.

Belum sempat Jaemin memberi jawaban, Jeno sudah melesakkan _miliknya_ kedalam Jaemin. Jaemin menjerit. Tangannya ia arahkan kebelakang untuk mencengkram bantal yang menjadi tumpuan kepalanya saat ini.

Jeno langsung menggerakkan miliknya secara perlahan, dan semakin lama, temponya bertambah semakin cepat seiring dengan desahan seksi milik Jaemin, dan geraman rendah milik Jeno.

Setelah 5 menit Jeno memaju-mundurkan kejantanannya, ia semakin memepercepat temponya karena lubang Jaemin sudah mulai mengetat.

" _Fuck!_ Dasar lubang sialan!"

"Akh-Ahh.. AAKH JENOHH! PELAN-PELANH!"

Jeno menyodok Jaemin secara brutal.

Melupakan fakta bahwa Jaemin sedang hamil muda.

"JENO-.. I-I'M GOING TO- AAKHHH JENOOOOHH!" Jaemin mengeluarkan seluruh cairan semennya.

Melihat Jaemin sudah melakukan pelepasan, Jeno semakin mempercepat tempo sodokannya. Semakin ia menumbuk prostat Jaemin juga.

"JAEMIIINNNH-- AAH.." Jeno menjatuhkan badannya diatas Jaemin setelah pelepasan. Ia lelah, sungguh. Tapi ini saat menyenangkan, mengingat mereka tidak melakukannya selama 3 bulan lamanya.

"Terima Kasih sayang, aku sangat mencintaimu." Jeno mengecup kening Jaemin lama. Ia lalu memeluk Jaemin sambil mengusap-usap bagian punggung Jaemin.

"Jen, keluarkan! Kenapa kau hobi sekali menyimpan penismu itu didalamku sih?!" Jaemin mendorong-dorong pundak Jeno agar Jeno menyingkir dari tubuhnya. Tetapi Jeno malah memeluknya lebih erat.

"Hangat tau! Biarkan seperti ini dulu!"

Jaemin menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu ia ganti mengecup dahi Jeno singkat dan mengusap-usap kepala Jeno pelan.

 _Cuddling after sex are the best._

 **end-**

 **dengan tidak elitnya :v lmao**

 **see ya next time guys! jangan lupa reviewnya ya! aku tunggu krisar dari kalian! love ya! 3**

 **bye-bye!**


End file.
